just friends
by duuude1998
Summary: Percy and piper had just exited "Tonys all natural buffet" pery had got a cheeseburger and blue powerade (although he wouldve preferred a blue coke) and some fries. piper being a veggitarion got mac and cheese and some salad on the side with a sprite. as they exited Tonys they walked home lauphing and generally having a great time. When they returned to camp halfblood everyone ask
1. Chapter 1

Percy and piper had just exited "Tonys all natural buffet" pery had got a cheeseburger and blue powerade (although he wouldve preferred a blue coke) and some fries. piper being a veggitarion got mac and cheese and some salad on the side with a sprite. as they exited Tonys they walked home lauphing and generally having a great time.

When they returned to camp halfblood everyone asked where they were for 3 hours. " we were at Tonys having dinner." piper said "why whats wrong?" jason looked at them suspicously "nothing " he said coldly . " WHERE WERE YOU PERSEUS JACKSON?!" annabeth screemed at percy as he came into his cabin. "out eating at tonys". he said nonchalonlty.

"you seem to be getting awfully close" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice." we are just friends." percy said in defense." ya" said piper

(but are they?) first time please leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

( Hi back again with chapter two . last time we left off percy and piper went out to tonys buffet, and when they returned annabeth and jason werequestining them on whaat they wre doing. lets see what else is instore for our protaginists.)

As percy woke up , he tried to regain his focus and saw a shadowy figure sitting on the other bunk. as he concentrated he relizes it was nico diangelo. " good morning" nico said as percy sat up in his bed. "hi" percy said groggily. " what are you doing here?" nico looked up at the sky as if he was concerned about it. " listen percy i need to tell you something..." "ya what is it ?" percy asked as he now was fully awake and sitting crossed legged on his bed." my dad hades wanted me to tell you something but i need annabeth, piper, jason and leo to come also." percy scowled but eventually said he would. "what for ?" percy asked. " just get the others, and meet me in the hades cabin when youve got everyone" and with that he melted into the shadows.

as soon as he had gathered everyone they met at the hades cabin." wheres nico?" annabeth asked as they entered the dark cabin. "im here" nico said as he materialized on one of the beds."okay so what is the favor we have to do for hades?" percy asked. " we have to track down and kill a loose monster from tartarous" nico said. " no one knows how it got out or where it is." "thats why hades chose us to track it down. he also gave very specific orders on who to pair up with for partners. percy and piper, annabeth and jason,and me and leo." (was it just him or did jason and annabeth scowl at percys and pipers pair up?) "okay so how do we get to the underworld?" percy asked partly curious mostly annoyed."leave it to me" nico said as a huge shadow passed under the floor of the cabin. "what..?" percy asked as he and the other 5 demigods fell through the floor of the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

( hey there. last time we left off with percy and the gang falling through the hades cabin to defeat a monster from tartarous, is nico hidind something? lets find out what happens next!)

Percy groaned as he woke up from the cold hard ground. his neck hurt and his whole body ached from falling through the cabin floor.( wait.. how can i be alive...?) pery wondered as he sat up. all around him the other 4 demigods spread laid out unconcious. ( wheres nico?) percy looked around and sitting on a boulder was a dark silouette. "nico where are we?" percy asked. " like i said we are in the underworld" nico looked up and had bags under his eyes that percy hadnt noticed before. " nico what happened to you?" percy asked increduously. " you wouldve been crushed like pancakes if i hadnt used my power to cushion youre landing."nico said weekly. just then a boom rumpled across the underworld that woke everyone up." "AHHHH" leo said as he sat up so fast he wouldve toppled over if it wasnt for the backpack on his back. "glad youre awke. we need to start searching right away."

as percy walked through the underworld he wondered what that rumble was that woke everybody else up. " i had a great time last night percy " piper said as they walked along a desserted road."me too" percy said.. he was glad piper was with him, annabeth had freaked out when she found out theyd went to tonys together. "you two have become awfully close "she had said. " percy can i ask you a question?" piper asked shyly. "anything" percy said now curious. "are you and annabeth going out?" percy was taken back by the question . ( why would she want to know that?) "no why do you ask?" percy said. " no reason..., well actually yes there is a reason. would youu..." she never got to finish her sentance just then a hellhound jumped out and attacked pery and piper. pery drew out riptide and piper drew out katropis. percy slashed at the monster but it slashed him with its claws. finally after what seemed like forever percy killed the beast. although piper had gotten hurt really bad."weve got to get you some help"percy said. " im afraid perseus jackson that you dont have any help , exept me" a shadow passed over them like a shroud. in front of percy jackson was Hades ,the god of the underworld.


End file.
